


Everyday heros

by TheOtherSideOfTheScreen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bus, F/M, One Shot, Real Life, Rich dude on a bus, These two taking a bus togheter and it goes right and wrong lol, ill do better some day, im sorry i messed this up, stories actually happened, this is for u topdawg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherSideOfTheScreen/pseuds/TheOtherSideOfTheScreen
Summary: Tony and pepper are on their way to an international peace conference in France and as their car breaks down they can either take the bus or be late. Pepper makes a decision and they both take the bus with all its flaws and special beings on there.This story is pretty much for topdawg27 ...so hope u enjoy :)and again im sorry i messed this up.... but rn thats all the time n energy i got :/(btw all these small occurring accidents r stories i have experienced..sadly lol)





	Everyday heros

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya ! First one-shot ever and first thingy i ever published so..yeah...

“Is this really necessary?”  
“Tony...i wasn't joking the first ten times around when i said that taking the bus wont hurt you !”  
“I can already feel the peasant flees crawling on me!”  
Pepper snorted: “Don't be ridiculous I have been living with you for a while now and it never seemed to bother you when my..peasant flees were around.”  
He looked at her with a serious face:  
“u r not a peasant u r way above these people!”,  
at her skeptical impression/look he added with a wink,”  
and if its for my presence in your life.”  
A big grin spread across his face and to ignore her unconvinced facial expression he started to look around.  
What got them here was an aspect of planning that quite frankly even gets the best once in a while.  
Coincidence. Accidents. Life.  
Once they arrived at the central airport in France Pepper and Tony started driving towards their destination with Happy unhappily sitting in the back of the car, hardly being able to fit his legs anywhere.  
Around the first seconds the engine started acting up but Tony was convinced due to his knowledge he should assess the situation and thought it to be fine.

Ten minutes later they were stuck on the side of the road going onto city center in the early morning rush hour. As they were trying to reach someone, anyone for that matter, to help them fix the car or get them to the conference, it soon became pretty clear that all the odds were against them. As Tony started making Happy feel guilty for being so back heavy, Pepper, still determined to make It on time and present the new stark renewable energy plan properly, suddenly spotted something she has not considered in years. Only a few feet away a couple of students, middle ages business men and one or to elderly stood around a bus stop. As she wen to grab Tony he already figured what she was thinking and in his despair called one last insurance company. To his utter bliss they announced that they could sent someone their way in about two hours. 

Tony agreed.

Pepper didn't.

In the end the argument to be fashionably late was not enough for Pepper to ruin their best shot. It was on. Taking the bus or sleeping alone for months. 

After pepper got them tickets, Tony still sulking behind her, they took a seat right after the mid section of the city bus, and were now able to watch everything around them.

Tony wished he couldn't see as much. No the kid digging booger after booger out of its nostril. Not the drooling sleeping old lady, not the old and new chewing gum stuck in the weirdest of places and especially not the obscene, prude drawings over ads and seats.   
And why..oh why did it have to smell so bad? The skin was thin as paper and no matter how hard tony tried he never felt like he got any oxygen into his systems. The distinct odor of coffee, cheap deodorant, kids sweat and cigarettes clouded his mind and he was so lost in this distopian world of the normal that he didn't notice pepper talking to him at first.

Cutting her off he spluttered out in utter disbelieve: “Pep, did you really have to endure this regularly once? And did so...willingly?! And even worse PAID for this horror trip?!”

Her pitiful look threw almost threw him off enough to taker back his question but then she replied with a sigh: “Tony, this is a super cheap and convenient way to get around a bigger City, it is pretty comfortable, once u get used to it, saves the planet some extra co2 and besides the terrible traffic isn't necessarily your problem. Let the driving, road rage and yelling only be the bus drivers concern and lean back, close your eyes and relay, honey.” As she did so a three year old toddler four rows behind them decided to take away their baby siblings toy and throw it right their way. It started this weird, to Tony inexplicable, chain reaction, First off, almost at the same time, the toy hit Tony on the back off his head with a comical squeak and the baby noticed the absence of its toy. Irritated Tony spun around on his seat angrily searching for his attacker. As he found him, he did try to regain control over his temper, but it was to late. The baby starts crying as the toddler runs to the back off the bus crying and flailing. The both of them blossom in this moment of chaos and the sounds they produced reached levels Tony never thought his ears could handle. Staring at the mess he created within seconds he tried to just sit down and act like nothing happened but failed to escape Peppers now stressed expressions, lips closed tightly, showing off the thin straight line of non existing fun he would have if he didn't fix this issue right now.  
“don't you worry, honey, Iron man is also a hero to the common folks.”, He nervously tried to get a reaction out of her but the still rising noises coming from the back seemed to stress her out like crazy and the stern look on her face meant nothing more but for Tony to fear for his dear life.  
“ill fix this..i am a fixer...i break and repair...all the time..this is a simple problem you see. The toy”, he picked it up,” was the cause so if I return it..it'll all be fine and back to zero annoyance, besides myself, in 0.05 seconds approximately, for sure,”

Tony got up slowly and carefully wobbled down the bus to grab the toy as the bus hits a harsh curve.  
The Famous hero grabbed the toy but the second he got it   
gravy pulled him sideways and then down. landing him a first class seat on a confused old man s lap.

“Excuse me young man but I am married and even tho I am flattered, I'd rather have u not on my lap.”

 

“I'm so... wait what?! Wow wow  
we have only just met!!! That's   
.... It's not like I choose to land here! if I wanted to land on someone's lap it would have been pep's!"

"Is that your boyfriend then? "

"My..my what..NO! THAT'S MY FIANCE BACK THERE!"

 

Red headed Tony tried to get rid of invisible dirt on his shirt n jeans.  
The old man now only seemed more puzzled.

"What were u doing on my lap then?

I'd rather not have u this close again, sir"

"I DON'T EVEN WANNA B CLOSE TO U AND YOUR CROTCH SIR!  
please understand  
I tripped and flew your way -  
by accident!”,

he turned his head to the front,

"Or maybe partly because of the terrible driver as well....  
anyway  
Good day sir!"

Pepper tried to hide her intense giggling behind a tissue.  
Tony's been out and saving the world but is unable to handle harsh reality of the middle class. All it takes to cracking his shell seems to be an ordinary bus ride and he's insanely uncomfortable after 1min 30 secs only.  
Rolling his eyes at her  
he passed their seat, softly taking her hand for a sec, squeezing it, then heading for the buggy and the toddler.

Sadly the issues wouldn't end there  
and the simple handing over of the toy was about to trigger a third member to join in on the fun.  
As he got round the buggy he was faced with an Arabic looking woman angrily staring at him from underneath her hijab, the little boy clinging onto her long skirt. In a tony unknown language the little boy points his way then at the toy and connects all the dots for his perfectly aware mother by ending at his little sibling.  
Tony being proud if his ever growing social skills combines the clues and immediately realizes his mistake. The kid was not the victim. The kid was turning the tables.  
Tony pointed the sword the kids way but the kid got his mum with her grenade thrower to end him.  
Impressed but also angry Tony eyes slit almost close as he focused the kid. Preparing for his counter move.  
A deep breath. Off he goes.

"Ma am..I am sorry to bother you.  
your son threw his toy me and my fiance's way. it seems like my irritated look scared your child and I'm here to apo-"

incoherent angry banter stopped him mid apology.   
He didn't understand a word but felt the protectiveness of a mother radiate from the lady in front of him.  
Tony really wanted to give in this time to save pepper nerves and both of them time.  
besides standing in the driving tottering bus made him really uncomfortable n slightly sick. 

"Ma am  
I'm only here to return the toy"

he stretched out his hand trying to hand it to the lady and or her son.  
staring at him angrily never losing eye contact with him she grabbed it  
pulled it aggressively towards herself and as Tony was about to silently retreated   
she cursed and spit on the floor next to him.

totally taken aback Tony jumped away from the lady and stared at her in disbelieve.   
About to drop the polite facade he turned back around but felt familiar gentle hands wrap around his elbow softly pulling him away from the trio.

"Pepper ! That lady spat at my feet!"

"I saw"

"AND U DON'T CARE?!  
that's about the most hateful disregarding and mostly disgusting thing one can do and surely not up to date!"

"Tony ,  
she didn't even seem to understand you   
besides I saw everything and 

I never thought this would happen

but compared to her demeanor you were...

this is really hard... the adult in this confrontation...",  
the last part she whispered  
but to her own demise this one time Tony listened.  
INSTANTLY his face lit up with pure childish joy and a cheeky grin spread across his face   
connecting both ears.  
"can you please repeat that so I can get a recording of that as my notification sound and ring tone   
like forever?! "

"I won't live this down over will I?"

"YOU SAID I WAS AN ADULT!  
that's...wow pepper  
I knew you loved me  
but that love has blinded you this much already. of course my stunning looks can also be pretty blinding."  
She rolls her eyes now putting Tony on the window seat   
to kind of be in control of his movement and to damage control for as long as possible .

"It was a once in a lifetime experience  
pretty spiritual   
you being reasonable almost made me believe that there is a god.",

her sweet smile contrasted with her dripping with sarcasm comment.

Tony leaned in real close and whispered raggedly into her ear;  
"I don't care for being childish   
we both know that in one aspect I'm all grown up", his lips slightly graze her jaw.  
The slight blush and lack of words satisfied Tony beyond words and would at least buy the couple a few peaceful minutes.  
Pepper tries to desperately regain control over her senses while fighting all sorts of emotions and images triggered by his comment.  
To keep herself busy and conveniently away from eye contact she fiddles with her phone and flips through their calendar trying to figure out how they could fit breaks for sleep and food and other...activities in between the 3 different peace conventions.  
Tony was going to introduce the arc energy usage and the way this new source has a good spot on the lost of things possibly saving the planet.  
To her own surprise he did ask her if she waned to give the speech  
and knowingly would have given up spotlight for his ego and genius to her if she wanted to. For Tony stark this was as close as sacrificing himself for love as it could get.   
She smiled softly. Her jerk. Her own personal idiot. Unintentionally she had stopped going through her phone and stared at her engagement ring on her right hand.

 

Tony watched pepper in awe as she peacefully smiled at the engagement ring he handed happy 2008 telling him to keep it for the right one. She legitimately seemed happy; blissful even  
Tony was the happiest man alive as of now, with her being with him, peace on earth and the bus being remotely quiet, and knew he didn't deserve her and never would. The fact that she would agree to bind herself to a sinking ship, admittedly a genius, rich, play-boyish, irresistible and gorgeous, ship but still a sinking one, like him, was totally not logical to Tony.  
what broke their sweet moment was an abrupt stop of the bus pulling both of them roughly forward. a mechanical voice announces a random place Tony never heard of but seemingly others on the bus did   
to his own surprise Pepper also got up offering her hand to Tony:  
"Come on, adult Tony. the rest of the way we now have to...", she inserted a dramatic break throwing him a shocked look," Walk!" 

"On our own feet?!" 

"Yes"

"Oh god no! have mercy on my poor soul, cruel world"

Tony hides his face under the back of his hand.  
"If I can survive u Anthony Stark then u will manage to walk to this conference"  
"Won't be happy about it... my shoes will b used after this! My shoes! actually used and dirty...maybe even a gum will be stuck! what will we do then?!"  
"Seems like the adult Tony has left us again...was fun while it lasted..." Pepper said in a mockingly sad voice.  
"NOPE STILL HERE! let's do this, honey!", Determined Tony grabs her Hand and leads them outside, Pulling straight ahead.  
"Now we gotta go left! this way screams peace conference"  
"We have to go right, Tony! "  
"Of course they have to make it not to obvious for the public to know? Gotcha! "  
"Now we are only 10 minutes away"  
"One corner and we are there.."  
"Did you ever eat snails, pep?"  
"No..."  
"would you like to?"

And for this one time the two of them were only another couple heading through Paris during the early mid day, talking happily, laughing and smiling while headed towards their destination unaware of what might await them in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> cant believe u got this far and r still reading..
> 
> so sorry XD  
> thanks for reading  
> see ya later byeee


End file.
